


In Other Words, I Love You

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuichi is an emo flower shop boy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Kaito Momota just wanted to go and get a new plant since Kokichi killed one. He really didn't expect the flower shop boy to be so hot...and so emo. Now if only he didn't have a few obstacles in the way of actually scoring a date with said emo boy. Maybe, just maybe he'll be lucky enough.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. There's No Telling Where Love May Appear

Kaito was...tired. He didn't sleep well after a certain purple gremlin had pushed one of the flower pots off the balcony of their apartment. As far as Kaito knew, it was only an accident, but it didn't change the fact that his plant still fell off the balcony. The sad part was that it had been one of Kaito's favorite succulents. So as he cleaned up the shard of the pot, the astronaut in training decided it would be best to get a new plant in the morning. And that was how he found himself on his way to a flower shop he had never been before.

It was a fairly new one, only opening up in the past year or so, but all the reviews Kaito read about it seemed positive. Sure there were a few bad ones, but overall it seemed like a nice place to get a new little plant friend. Maki had agreed to accompany him, as long as Kaito would take her to go get a coffee afterward. Part of him felt the only reason she was coming was to ogle at the barista at the cafe. The blonde girl with a bright smile and positive personality had somehow attracted little miss emo who wouldn't even laugh if something funny happened. 

It didn't take long for the two of them to arrive at the flower shop. Kaito had to admit that the place seemed nice. The tall windows in the front allowed lots of sunlight inside and he could see the bright colors from the flowers and plants. "Alright Makiroll, this is it! I'm getting myself a brand new plant! I can't wait to see what they'll have. Hopefully, I can find a sedum spurium to replace the one Kokichi dropped." The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at the mention of his roommate. The two weren't on very good terms, and if it wasn't for Kaito, she probably would have killed and hidden his body before anyone realized what had happened.

"I'll wait out here...just don't take too long. I want to hurry and get to the cafe before noon..." Kaito let out a chuckle and smirked. He knew why Maki was so intent on hurrying. Noon is when the hot blonde barista would go take her lunch break.

"Calm down Makiroll, I'll be in and out. If they have a sedum spurium here then it'll be easy. I'll just grab that and we can go, alright? Now just wait for me here sidekick, I'll be back soon enough." She rolled her eyes at the name and turned around to focus on something else. Kaito turned to the door of the shop and opened it, stepping inside. The scent of flowers hit him immediately. There had to have been tons of different flowers in there. Looking around, he could see roses and tulips and marigolds and hydrangeas. This place seemed to have every flower known to man. The bright colors and nice scents made Kaito happy as he began looking around the store.

He got so distracted with the shop that he didn't notice the employee trying to talk to him. The boy tapping on his shoulder finally got him out of his head. "Um...excuse me, sir, do you need help finding anything today?" Kaito turned to look at the employee and...holy shit. The guy was attractive. _Very attractive._ He had very pale skin, which seemed kind of unfitting for someone who worked in a flower shop. He was shorter than Kaito by a good few inches. His eyes were a warm grey and as the sunlight hit them it made them appear golden like honey. He had fairly long eyelashes, and part of Kaito wondered if they were all-natural or not. His hair was dark blue and cut a little bit around chin-length. All in all, he was a very appealing guy, and it took Kaito a moment to regain his composure.

"Ah yes actually. I was wondering where your succulents were? I need to get a new one after my roommate had an accident with one of mine last night." The boy looked like he wanted to inquire more about what happened to cause such an accident but seemed to hold his tongue.

"Our succulents? Well, there more towards the register. Follow me, I'll show them to you. Is there a succulent you had in mind though?" He sounded a little unsure of himself which Kaito frowned at internally.

"Yeah actually! A sedum spurium! That was the kind my roommate had an accident with so I wanted to get a new one." Shuichi nodded and guided him back to the shelves holding all the succulents. Just like with the rest of the store, there were plenty of succulents here. Kaito's eyes quickly moved from one plant to the other as he looked at them all. Shuichi moved to the farthest end of the shelf and grabbed two pots. 

"These are the only two that we have out right now. I can go look in the back to see if there's more if these ones aren't ones you want." Looking at the two plants, it was proof that they were very well taken care of. They were still such a bright green and they looked healthier than other plants that Kaito had seen in other flower shops. It took him a couple of minutes, but in the end, he decided on the one in the bigger pot.

"I think I'll go with this one right here! Hopefully, my roommate won't knock this one over." That was a lie. Part of him hoped that Kokichi would break another pot just so he could come back down and see the cute boy.

"Alright...is that all you needed help with today?" Kaito nodded and the dark-haired boy mumbled something about following him to the register to pay. Kaito followed behind, holding his new plant child. He was already thinking of names for it. Once at the register, he placed the pot down so he could grab his wallet from his pocket. "Your total adds up to...¥850."

Kaito pulled the money out of his wallet. Just as he did that, a green-haired boy came out of the backroom. He had a much stronger build than the boy in front of him and he was definitely more tanned. His eyes were the same green as his hair. His hair itself was a little wild and really wavy. The most noticeable thing was the man's many piercings and rings. He moved over to the register and gave Kaito a smile before turning to look at the shorter boy. "Hey Shuichi, after you're done with him you can take an extra break okay? I got really sidetracked when Kikume called and kinda left you to run the store by yourself."

The boy, Shuichi is what the green-haired boy called him...right, put the money away and the cash register. "No, it's alright Rantaro. I don't mind working in the shop until my lunch break." He turned back to Kaito and gave him a somewhat nervous smile. "Sorry about that. Here's your receipt. Here's our company card also if you need to call us." He handed the astronaut a green and teal card with the name of the store on it and two names. _Shuichi Saihara is his name? And Rantaro Amami appears to be the green guy's name._

"Alright, will do!" He slid his wallet and picked up the plant. "Thanks by the way!" He waved at the two as he left the store. Rantaro waved back with a grin as Shuichi gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, no problem..." Kaito exited the store and came face to face with Maki who had been waiting outside.

"So? Did you get the plant you wanted?" Kaito gestured to the pot in his arms. She glanced at it before turning away. "Cool. Now let's go. You owe me a coffee for dragging me out this early." Kaito let out a chuckle at her comment. The two began heading down the street to the coffee shop on the corner.

"Alright Makiroll, let's go get you that coffee then!" The whole way there, his mind was focused on the quiet boy from the flower shop. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't understand Makiroll! He was good looking! Like really good looking. And he was so shy and polite too. Like my heart sped up when I saw him. He was just so damn adorable!" The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes at Kaito's words. Ever since they had gotten to the cafe and had taken their seats, all Kaito had done nonstop was talk and talk about the boy, who's name was apparently Shuichi Saihara. Maki will admit that she caught sight of him through the front window, and she can agree that he was good looking. But, that didn't matter. She had set her sights on the blonde girl behind the cafe's front counter.

All Maki knew about the blonde beauty was that her name was Kaede Akamatsu, she was her age, she worked part-time here at the cafe and then had college classes in the afternoon. She apparently went to the same college as her and Kaito as well. Another thing Maki knew about her, was her passion for piano. The two would talk as Kaede made her drinks and most of the time, it was mainly just Kaede talking about a new piano piece and Maki listening with a small smile on her face.

The first time Maki had set foot into this little cafe had been two years ago. Kaito had suggested it be a good place for them and some of their friends to start hanging out. At the time, Kaede hadn't been working there. In fact, she started only a year ago. But the first time she saw the girl, she will admit that she was infatuated with her. Something about the girl just made Maki enjoy being around her.

"Listen Kaito. Stop being a little wimp and go in and ask for his number. If you like him that much, then I say go for it. Or at least try to get to know him first. That's all I can tell you I guess. I don't have much experience with relationships." She took a sip of her coffee. It was just a plain black coffee with a little bit of sugar poured into it. Kaito on the other hand had put tons of sugar and creamer into his. She didn't know how he could tolerate that excessive amount of sugar.

"Try and get to know him first? Really Makiroll? You're one to talk. It's been...a year now since you started crushing on Akamatsu." It took her a moment to process his words before her eyes widened and she blushed.

"Do you want to die? Keep your voice down, you idiot. Besides...I've been taking the time to get to know her better before I even try asking her out or anything. I'll get there eventually...it's just going to take some time." She brought her cup to her lips to hide her reddening face.

"Maybe you're right...maybe it would be best to get to know him first." He sighed and sat back in his chair. "Knowing my luck, I probably have no chance with the guy. He's probably straight and has a girlfriend or something. I bet so many people fawn over him too. He's got good looks, I will admit that. That green-haired dude was hot too. I think his name was..." He grabbed the card he was handed and looked at it. He read the name that was on the bottom before speaking. "His name is Rantaro Amami. He was attractive, I will admit, but he just didn't seem as sweet as Saihara did."

"You're thinking about this way too much you dumbass. All you need to do is start going to the flower shop more. Get to know him and once you feel confident enough, ask him if he wants to go hang out or something. Don't call the first time you two hang out a date though. If he is dating someone I'm sure you'll find that out from him or something." Kaito looked lost in thought for a few seconds before nodding. 

"I think I know what I'm gonna do. Thanks for the advice Makiroll. I promise that I'll try to help you with Akamatsu." The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes, mumbling a 'whatever'.It seemed though, that Kaito saying the blonde's name summoned her as she made her way over to the two's table.

"Hey, you two! How's your day been?" She took a seat at the third empty chair. If Kokichi had come along, which he does on rare occasions, he normally would sit where she was now. But, on most days when the two come in around her break, she'll come and join them at their table instead. The two had gotten close to Akamatsu, but not enough where they had her phone number or hung out with her outside of the cafe.

"Hey, Akamatsu! It's been great. I had to make a stop at a flower shop to get a new succulent. Kokichi pushed one off the balcony yesterday evening." He motioned to the plant that sat at the table. The girl smiled at him.

"Awe, that sucks. I'm glad you were able to get one to replace it with though. Hopefully, Ouma doesn't break this one. Which flower shop did you go to?" He looked at him inquisitively.

"Just the one down the block. I never really noticed it before. But they have such a wide variety of plants and flowers there. And you can really tell that they take good care of them. I mean, look how healthy this little guy it." He held up his new plant to show off how green it was.

"Yeah, they do take care of them. I actually go down there every afternoon. My best friend and boyfriend work there. I bring them each a coffee and then Shuichi and I head to campus to get to our afternoon classes." _So she knows Shuichi? She mentioned both her best friend and boyfriend work at the flower shop. Could Saihara be her best friend and Amami be her boyfriend? Or could Amami be her best friend and Saihara be her boyfriend? Or what if there's another employee that's her best friend or boyfriend? Either way, there is definitely a chance that Akamatsu and Saihara have a close relationship, whether it be best friends of lovers..._

"That's really cool! Saihara was actually the one who helped me out today." The girl's eyes seemed to sparkle at the mention of his name.

"Did he? I'm glad he's helping more out front. He's normally a really shy guy. I've known him for years now. We were childhood friends actually. My parents, sister, and I lived next door to him and his uncle. He's really quiet and introverted and has been for years. I'm just so happy he's coming out of his comfort zone. He wants to be a detective once he finishes college, so the experience with working and talking to people will definitely help him out a lot." 

"A detective? That's an interesting job. Well, I'm sure that he can achieve his goal if he just works hard enough!" Kaede gave him a smiled before turning to Maki.

"So Harukawa, how are your childcare classes going?" The said girl seemed a little shocked at the sudden attention and she tilted her head away from Kaede and down a little way so she wouldn't notice the light blush.

"They're alright I guess...they're having us go and shadow some caregivers these coming few weeks. The one I'm shadowing is actually one I know somewhat, so at least it wouldn't be awkward." She began to play with her ponytails.

"Oh, really? That's sweet! I'm sure that must be fun. Being a music major isn't too interesting. I know almost everything that they've been teaching in my classes. I really do enjoy the practice I get when I'm by myself though. I have a whole class period dedicated to practicing the piano." Just then, a tall man with long hair and a face mask came over and cleared his throat.

The two had seen him loads of times. He was Kaede's co-worker, Korekiyo Shinguji. He was a very silent guy who preferred to keep talking to a minimum. He also seemed to always be watching and observing the customers that would come in.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation Kaede, but it's about time that you head out, isn't it? You need to bring them their coffee and pick up Shuichi in ten minutes." He was holding two large coffees in his hands. Kaede looked at her watch and then stood up.

"Oh right, I didn't look at my watch. I thought I still had enough time to talk. Well, hopefully, we can talk more next time!" She waved at them before taking the drinks from Korekiyo. She quickly ran behind the counter before coming back with her bag and jacket. She said one last goodbye before exiting the cafe.

Korekiyo glanced at them one last time before heading back behind the counter. The two finished their drinks quickly and left. They both had plenty of homework to do for classes and Kokichi definitely shouldn't be left unsupervised at home for too long. The two made their way to their apartment complex. They said their goodbyes before parting ways. Kaito opened their apartment door and his eyes widened at the sight inside.

"Kokichi, what the actual fuck."


End file.
